kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid
is the Movie War crossover between ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider Ghost and the iconic video game character Pac-Man. The film was released in Japanese theaters on December 10th, 2016, and will be released on DVD/Blu-ray on May 10, 2017. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/ex-aid.html#movie-taisen Synopsis This battle game must be cleared! The Super Hero Year finally reaches its climax!! A computer virus called "Pac-Man" invades Japan from cyberspace. It is up to the Kamen Riders to put a stop to the destruction it is causing by finding the source of it. Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Wizard, ''Gaim, Ghost: After the series' end. **''Wizard:'' Last seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (excl. alternate timeline). **''Gaim:'' Last seen in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle (excl. alternate timeline). **''Ghost:'' Last seen in Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts!. *''Kamen Rider Drive: For Shinnosuke Tomari, this movie takes place before the birth of his son in the middle (Shinnosuke claimed that he didn't know the child will be boy or girl) of the two year space between his first and second wedding ceremonies with Kiriko Shijima depicted in ''Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~.https://twitter.com/kamen_drive/status/793455102740664320 *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: With Graphite absent and the four Kamen Riders unaware of Kamen Rider Genm's true identity, this movie takes place after episode 10, in which Graphite is destroyed, and followed by the miniseries ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm. Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders Allies Ex-Aid *Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino *Kuroto Dan *Haima Kagami *Kyotaro Hinata Ghost *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Shibuya Hachioji *Narita *Kanon Fukami Other * Togo Kiyomiya * Mai Takatsukasa (Back cameo) Villains Next Genome Institute *Hatena Bugster Others *Parad Cast ;Ex-Aid cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Ghost cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : m.c.A·T * : Peter von Gomm ;Returning cast * : * : **''Note: Gaim's voices are recordings from the past Gaim-related series & films.'' * : * : ;Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Announcer: *Medic: * : * : *Teacher: * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 3, Level X, Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 3, Kamen Rider Necrom, Kamen Rider Drive: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 3, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 3: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1: *Kamen Rider Wizard: *Kamen Rider Gaim, Genomes: *Hatena Bugster: *Robol Bugster: *Doral Bugster: *Giril Bugster: Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Proto Mighty Action X, Mighty Brothers XX, Kaigan Ghost **Brave ***Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **Snipe ***BangBang Shooting, Jet Combat **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2, Robot Action Gamer Level 3, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Kaigan Ghost Level 1, Kaigan Ghost Level 2 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2, Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2, Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 **Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Bike Gamer Level 2, Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Musashi, Edison, Toucon Boost, Eyecon Driver G, Mugen, Tenkatoitsu, Ex-Aid **Specter ***Specter, Houdini, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom, Grimm, Sanzo *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Edison Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii, Grateful Damashii, Mugen Damashii, Tenkatoitsu Damashii, Ex-Aid Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Houdini Damashii, Tutankhamun Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii, Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Grimm Damashii, Sanzo Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Houdini, Grimm, Sanzo Shift Cars *'Car Used': **Type Change - Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Shift Technic, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron **Tire Exchange - Shift Max Flare, Shift Rumble Dump, Shift Road Winter *'Type Used' **Type Speed, Type Speed Flare, Type Wild, Type Wild Dump, Type Technic, Type Technic Winter, Type Dead Heat, Type Formula, Type Tridoron *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **N/A Lockseeds *'Lock Used': **Orange, Pine, Ichigo, Banana, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami *'Arms Changes' **Orange Arms, Pine Arms, Ichigo Arms, Banana Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Musou Saber, DJ Gun Wizard Rings *'Ring Used': **Transformation - Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land, Flame Dragon, Infinity **Magic - Driver On, Copy (on the WizarSwordGun), Drago Timer *'Style Used' **Flame Style, Water Style, Hurricane Style, Land Style, Flame Dragon, All Dragon, Infinity Style Theme song Ending Theme *Hikari - lol Insert Song *B.A.T.T.L.E G.A.M.E - Kamen Rider Girls & Rider Chips *Life is SHOW TIME - Shō Kiryūin *JUST LIVE MORE - Gaim no Kaze *SURPRISE-DRIVE - Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE *EXCITE - Daichi Miura Errors *Though Emu had have seen Graphite using Proto Dragon Knight Hunter Z Gashat multiple times in previous episodes, he did not recognize the Gashat when Kazushige used it. *Emu transforms directly into Double Action Gamer Level XX without transforming into Double Action Gamer Level X first by using the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. *When Emu un-transforms after defeating Genomes, the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat is no longer in the second slot of his Gamer Driver. Notes *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *This marks the first time a non-tokusatsu licensed property of Bandai's has made a crossover with Kamen Rider. Bandai owns the rights to Pac-Man by having , the creator of the original Pac-Man games, being part of its corporate structure due to a merger with the gaming company in 2006. *This is also the first actual video game character from a popular real world video game who will interact with the cast of Ex-Aid. Most of the games in Ex-Aid's series were mash-ups/expys of copyrighted games or contained elements of them. Most of the Genm Corp. games are fictional, non-existent games, except for Mighty Action X, but Mighty Action X was a fictional game before being made real. *Out of the 5 main Riders teaming up in this movie, Gaim is the only Rider whose actor had no involvement in this film, not even to provide a voice role. The film used recordings from Gaim related material instead. **Gaim's only un-transformed scene can be seen during the credits along with Mai Takatsukasa as the Woman of the Beginning. Both are portrayed by two unknown back actors as their faces are not seen. *This is the first Movie War since: **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' to feature Riders beyond the two series. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' to feature the senior Riders assisting the current Riders. ***Coincidentally, this also feature one character to appear in three consecutive Movie War films. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' to feature an insert song that only used in the movie itself. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' to feature the current Riders transforming alongside with the senior Riders. *Concidentally, four of the Riders match up with the colors of the four ghosts from Pac-Man (Ex-Aid being pink, Gaim being blue, Ghost being orange and Drive being red). *Unlike the previous films, this is the first time to not feature a new Rider for the current series. **However the post-credits scenes foreshadows the arrival of Kamen Rider Para-DX to the series by featuring the title screen of one of his two games, in this case: Perfect Puzzle. *Drive's actor, Ryoma Takeuchi, is the fourth actor to appear in three consecutive Movie War films following Renn Kiriyama and Masaki Suda who appeared from Movie War 2010 to Movie War Mega Max, as well as Shu Watanabe appearing in Movie War Core to Movie War Ultimatum. **This also marks the third civilian appearance in a Movie War of Wizard's actor, Shunya Shiraishi, who absent for two years from the two previous Movie Wars after The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. **Coincidentally, the films that the actors made their third Movie War appearance were all directed by Koichi Sakamoto. **He is also the only Neo-Heisei Era rider who collabored and encoutered all his main rider counterpart in civilian clothes : ***Shotaro Hidari, Philip and Eiji Hino in Movie War Ultimatum. ****However, Shotaro and Philip were played by look alike actors, Shiraishi had played with Renn Kiriyama only on the set of ''Kamen Rider Taisen''. ***Gentaro Kisaragi in [[Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!|''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!]] for the 1st time. ***Kouta Kazuraba in [[Neverending Story|''Neverending Story]] for the 1st time and then in ''The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle ''for his civilian appearance. ***And here, Shinnosuke Tomari, Takeru Tenkuji and Emu Hojo for the 1st time. *Despite appearing in this movie, Kuroto Dan does not transform into Kamen Rider Genm as the Proto-Migthy Action X Gashat was one of the Proto-Gashats stolen by the Next Genome Institute. *Despite having a major role in the TV series, Parad only makes a small appearance in the film's post-credits scene. **He also briefly appears in a flashback when he is removed from Emu by the Next Genome Institute. His full appearance is not shown in order to hide his identity as the first Bugster virus as well his connection with Emu. **Said post-credits scene also features the Pac Adventure Gashat foreshadowing Parad's role in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm as the second Dr. Pac-Man. Also shows the title screen of Perfect Puzzle foreshadowing Parad becoming Kamen Rider Para-DX in the series. Category:Movie War Movies Category:Crossovers